Adverntures in Otherland
by HetaliaIsHotterThanHell
Summary: Six somewhat unusual friends meet some even stranger people! The strangest thing about it is… that each person and stranger share personalities! What will happen when they have to get the strangers home, against the clock?PruCan FrUK No Canon/OC
1. Prussia's on the scene!

Hey all! Here's an (hopefully) original crackish sorta Hetalia (hopefully not Mary-Sue [whatever the hell that is :P] ) fan fic fo all ya'll… [I use slang! Get over it!]!

It's written by two people (Onee-chan and I) so if the writing styles are different between chapters, that's why…

JUST FOR SAFETY!

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia does NOT belong to either of us; it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. If we did own it, there'd be a lot more PurCan and AmeriCan… sadly…

* * *

><p>Be warned! I DO swear and tend to be a dark minded sorta person, so there will be questionable words and thoughts in LATER chapters… just watch out if you don't like that kinda stuff ok?<p>

'*yawn* Just another boring Saturday where I have to wake up to damn early.' I thought to my inner most thoughts as I dragged my lazy ass out onto the street, dragging a faded red moving trolley with a purple bin bungeed to it. Shoving more flyers than needed into my black book bag and proceed across the rocky southern Albertan road. The wind had picked up considerably, but nothing new to the small city, as I ventured to the next house to drop off the most likely unwanted bundle of somewhat useless papers. I heard a noise behind me that sounded almost like a sand bag being dropped and whipped my head around to investigate, when I saw a boy sitting in the middle of the road. His right hand was clutching the back of his head through his unnaturally white hair. But something seemed wrong with the situation; an older red car was speeding towards the disoriented teen with no sign of stopping until the driver slammed of their brakes in hope of avoiding spilled blood.

Fear and desperation raced through my mind as I ran to the boy in hopes of pulling him out of the way in time. What happened after I stepped onto the familiar concrete became a blur as I raced against time and the odds to avoid some possible unwanted attention. The next thing I realized is the car stopping and my adrenaline filled body dragging the now terrified boy onto the closest curb.

"I… your… wha…?" I sighed, out of breath after what had happened. The car's driver, a male at least 40 years old, ran over to us and started freaking out and asking if either of us were hurt. The only response both of us could think of is to shake our head simultaneously in hopes that the stranger would leave. After 20 minutes of one way conversation, the man got back in his car and proceeded to carefully drive out of our sights.

My chance to discover who the boy was had finally come.

"Who are you?" I asked him carefully, as the boy was still shaken up from the close encounter with death. Now that my mind had cleared, I got a better look at him. He was a head taller than myself, had un-kept white hair and glistening scarlet eyes that seemed to pierce onto my bluish-gray ones. 'He's an albino no less, interesting.' I thought as I kept examining him with a bored look.

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Thanks for saving the awesome me, but I could have handled it." Gilbert told me with a fitting sly smirk plastered across his pale face.

"No problem…" I replied dully. 'Oh great, another one of _them_. That's probably the last thing I need today… *yawn* I really need to sleep more.' My response to him was based off of my childhood, and my childhood wasn't one of rainbows and unicorns, since I've always been a dark minded kid. The kids I had to put with were sent from the devil himself in my mind. Everyone has a personal hell right? Well mine was almost every waking moment from the ages of 4-14, by then I figured out that I could avoid people if I secluded myself from society. Nowadays I just tend to stray away from the 'pack', only paying attention when I had to. But something felt different about Gilbert, and I hadn't put any malice into my tone when I replied. I was beginning to walk away when his voice stopped me.

"Hey! I don't know vhere I am, so do you think I could hang out with you for the time being?" he asked almost shyly when I glanced back at him.

"Yeah sure, why not. But you'll have to put up with two and a half hours of the same repetitive thing. I've got flyers to deliver." I called back when I headed off again to pick up the scattered bundles that had fallen off the trolley after being dropped abruptly. I was just starting to notice the German accent in his voice and had to wonder about it. "Hey Gil, are you German or something?"

"I'm Prussian actually! Kesesese! … Gil?" he responded with the same smirk as before.

'What's with that laugh?' I thought as we silently went for the almost never ending walk around a few neighborhoods. Many houses passed by, and the morning route seemed to drag on for hundreds of miles, before anyone dared to speak. The one to break the silence was none other than the 'awesomeness' himself.

"So uh… where am I?" oh right… I never took the time to tell him where he was. Oops!

"Canada. Lethbridge, Alberta to be more specific. You're now in some quiet little city 2 hours south of Calgary. Why were you in the middle of the road anyway? I bet you could have seen the car before I did if you were gonna cross the road." I said between houses as we finished delivering fliers to the last cul-de-sac on the map.

"I don't remember why I was on the road. I thought I was in Germany until then. How much longer vill this take?" Gilbert wined the last part most likely out of pure boredom.

"I told you this was gonna take two and a half hours. *sigh* just a little more on this street then we loop around for a stretch home with two detours. Can ya put up with this 'til then? 'Cause if not, then you shouldn't have asked to come along in the first place." I told him as we approached the corner leading to the glorious strait street ahead which leads to a warm bath at home. The response I got out of him was an irritated string of grumbles and German curses, a few of which I understood, and we continued on our way.

* * *

><p>'Last house! Finally!' I began to beam with excitement at the thought of not having to walk another half hour. But I realized something while walking up the steps of the house. 'I never told mom if I could have a friend over, even though he's more of a guy I just met. Guess I'll have to tell her.' And with that thought, I whipped out my phone and began an almost frantic text with the number pad.<p>

"Vhat are you doing?" he asked slightly puzzled as I began blindly crossing the road.

"Heading home, and tellin' my mom that you're coming over." A distracted replay answered him. I looked up and saw the older wooden steps of my home for the last year and a half sitting right above my feet. We both climbed up them and entered the slightly messy house. "Welcome to my home. Sorry it's a mess, but us kids are too lazy to clean up." With that, I went downstairs to my 'labyrinth' or more commonly called 'room'. It wasn't dirty, but it wasn't clean. Just somewhere in the middle with enough room for someone to walk around. Anime posters and selective drawings hung on the small walls, and a manga collection placed alphabetically to the right of a computer monitor that was connected to the laptop sitting on an older model TV. Dishes from the morning's ramen were lazily set aside, and the latest attempt at a good story was still on screen with sad country music playing in the background.

Grabbed the clothes I had set out on my ground level bed earlier, along with my mp3 player and speakers, and the last book of the second Warriors series, and made my way back to the kitchen. The moment I reached the top of the stairs, my phone buzzed in my pocket alerting me that I had a message. My mother had replied to the earlier sent text with "ok. Thanks for letting me know."

"Vhat are you doing?" the Prussian teen asked as he looked questioningly at the items I was carrying in one arm as I filled the electric kettle.

"Boiling some water, than going to take a bath. Same thing I do every Saturday. If you wait about an hour, I'll make you something for lunch." I said to the confused boy as I started pulling out more ingredients for my simple creation.

"And you need to boil the water you need for a bath in a kettle?" he asked questioningly at, assuming that my family was poor and couldn't afford hot water.

"Nah. Just wanted something to drink; I've also got a book to read while in there. My weekly bath is the only time I could relax between school and work. It's nice." I explained to him in a bubbly tone as I unplugged the kettle and continued to make some hot chocolate. "Well I'm here, do you want some?" I asked gesturing to the container of pre-made powder.

"No, it's ok." A slightly disgusted expression passed through Gilbert's face as quickly as it popped up.

"Mmmk, suit yourself. I'm gonna scrub off sweat and grime, then sit and enjoy being mostly alone. Watch TV or somethin' 'til I get out, k?" my English was not the best, though I've been speaking it my entire life. I'm an adolescent teen! Sue me for using slang… actually, please don't.

* * *

><p>I felt refreshed as I exited the now steamy and warm bathroom, only to come face to face with a pissed off little brother.<p>

"Dude, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Who's in the living room?" he demanded as I passed by him and walked into the kitchen to scrounge for food in the pantry.

"A guy, friend sorta dude who I met recently. Saved him from getting' hit by a car. His name's Gilbert and I hope you didn't annoy him while I was in the bathroom." I stated in a monotone voice as I walked to the other pantry and yanked the door open. "Hey Gil, do you want pasta? 'Cause I think that's the only thing I can make right now."

"Ja, sure." He called back while still having his eyes all but glued to the television set in front of him. I guess he caught sight of me sometime after I had asked him that question, because I heard that same weird laugh followed by, "You look like Vest, only with longer hair."

"West? Is he like your sibling or something?" I questioned from the kitchen while pulling out a pot big enough to make lunch for the three of us.

"He's mien bruder." Oh great, I was being called manly by some stranger I invited into my house after saving his ass. He could at least try to be a little nicer.

"Thaaanks. That makes me feel special inside." The monotone reaction was heavily laced with sarcasm, but it still didn't faze the strange Prussian teen.

"Back to my question," impatient little brother much? "Why is he here? And why are _you _being nice to him? You're never nice to people!"

"He's here 'cause I guess I took pity on him after his (more like our) near death experience. And I'm being nice 'cause I'm bored an' got nothin' better to do. Suck it up buttercup, he's here and we both gotta put up with him. Oh right! I never told you who we were! Ha, I forgot a really important thing." I giggled at the last part. I set the pot of water on the stove to heat up and pranced over to Gilbert, dragging my brother behind me by the wrist. "You told me your name, but I never told you mine. I'm Rebekah Knox and this is my little brother Sebastian, you can call him Sebb, and my older sister, who's (thankfully) asleep downstairs, is Aurora."

Nothing happened for a while; we ate then sat in the living room for a few hours until Sebb left to play on the PS3. Then it was just Gilbert and I left. The silence hung in the room like oil on water for who knows how long before someone just had to end it.

"S-so uhh… how are you today, apart from the obvious…" I asked shyly, reverting back to my quiet, calm, collective nature and hoping that Gil was one of the guys who could talk non-stop for an hour or two.

"Not too bad. I just keep trying to figure out how I got here in the first place." Gilbert sounded like he was deep in thought; like he really was trying to figure it out, but I wouldn't blame him. I would also try to figure out why I was in a mysterious country I've never been to before if I wound up in his position.

"That's cool. *sigh* I'm gonna be downstairs if you need me. My room's past the family room to your left at the bottom of the stairs, right across from the laundry room. My door will most likely be open, and if it's not just knock, ok?" I waited for a response, but he didn't say anything as I stood in the hallway. After a few minutes, I decided to leave him to his thoughts, and descended the stairs into the dark basement.


	2. Talking Bears and Cell Phones!

**Yo! Imouto-chan! ... I changed the summery a little bit :P I did like your Summery! I just thought... (I personally hate "Rating May Go Up In The Future..." And I also hate CanonxOC stories...) so I kinda wanted to... yeah... do something... You can change it back if you want... **

**Anyway, dear readers, I hope you enjoy the second chapter (my first!) So of course, being a proud Canadian... Among other things, I have been dubbed "Canada" by my awesome hetalia-addicted friends (Imouto-chan, and my second personality) and my awesome sister... Darn Otaku! (BTW-She is so like, Poland -_-, so he might drop in sometime!)... So Canada gets to chill with me! ^^ **

**Anyway, we don't own it... If we did I would fill it with AmeCan Awesomeness! :D (And no... I am not into incest... I just don't see them as related... so I like to read Non!Country stories of them...)**

**Maple Maple!**

**And with that the story continues!**

I hate mornings.

Absolutely loath them.

Though technically, it wasn't really morning anymore… it was 11:30… But that didn't stop me from absolutely hating the fact that I had to wake up in the first place… And why was I to awaken from my deep slumber? Oh yes… My dogs… Now why did they have to be such bloody smart creatures?

They wanted their walk. And I promised them one. Yesterday.

"Walk time?" I asked groggily.

My dog jumped away, not missing my stomach, and left me gasping and awake. I suppose that was affirmative.

"Damn dog…" Climbing out of bed, I got dressed, vowing to have a very long shower when I returned home. Better later… before a long day at work… I groaned at the very thought. I grabbed both of my dogs leashes and an apple before heading for the door, which was at the top of the stairs.

"Ooo! It's alive!" A mocking voice called from downstairs. It was my dad, sitting on the couch and staring at me in mock horror. The rest of my family was sitting there as well. I sat down and began to pull on my shoes.

"Awe, Shut up… I'm just gonna take a quick walk, 'kay?"

Now the look of mock horror slid off his face to be replaced with pure, and real, shock.

"Lazy-ass Larissa? Take the dogs for a walk?"

I huffed angrily before storming out the door, the dogs following through the dog door.

It was actually a very beautiful day… The sky was clear, and for once the southern air was absent of its violent winds. Instead the coulees had a nice gentle – almost warm- breeze. It was actually very relaxing… I didn't bother put the dogs on a leash… they listened extremely well…

Looking around to make sure there was absolutely no one around, I pulled out my iPod and began to sing. Probably sounded very offkey and horrible.

It didn't take long for my mind to wander to other things. Manga… Anime… I really had to update that story on Fanfiction…

I was broken out of my thoughts by Molly's bark. I instantly ran to where she was standing, barking at a white… bear? What the heck was a polar bear doing here? I began to back up quickly, tugging my dogs along with me, when I heard,

"Who are you?"

I nearly had a heart attack! It was impossible that the bear just spoke… Bears do not talk… unless they are from an anime… and anime isn't real! I shook my head, ridding it of my fantasies.

"I asked, Who're you?"

"Ahh!" This time I was sure. His mouth had moved. "L-Larissa?"

The Bear stared at me, then nodded, as if in approval. "Kumajiro."

Then he began to pad away.

"Well! That isn't much of a name!" I said, well aware I was rather insane at the moment… following a bear… that talks… But, well, Curiosity killed the Canadian… "Doesn't it just mean 'White Bear' in Japanese? How boring!"

He ignored me, so as stubborn as an angry goose, I followed after him. He was barely seen beneath the grass and then-

I fell flat on my face. Tripped over something. I heard a groan.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I gasped, jumping to my feet after quickly realizing I had tripped over a person. I tried to help him up (a rather failed attempt), but froze upon seeing his face. He had to be the cutest boy I had ever met… He couldn't possibly be older than 18, and he had slightly wavy blonde hair, with an odd ringlet curl. It kind of reminded me of my own hair, except I had dark hair. Under round glasses, he wore purple contacts… At least, I think they were contacts… He wore a tan suit, which was slightly dirty from, well, lying on the ground.

"W-Who are you?" He asked, looking around slightly shocked. The bear crawled into his arms and sat up.

"L-Larissa, who are you?" I was never really good with guys. Especially not _cute_ guys.

"Ca- Matthew." He seemed almost as shy and quiet as I was… "W-Where am I?"

"Alberta. Canada." I could tell my face was red. If he had not asked the question, I would have been just standing there awkwardly.

"It doesn't feel like I…" He dropped off too low for me to hear. "I was just visiting France…"

"A-Are you okay? There is no way you could get from France to Canada so quickly," I was feeling a mixture between doubt and worry. Blame it on the genes. My family was very gullible… "Are you hurt… Where are you from?"

"Quebec…" He said rather hastily, as if to cover up something…

"Would you like to use my phone? To phone a friend?"

He nodded his head, so I pulled out my cell phone, holding it out to him.

He just stared at it blankly.

"Umm… Sorry… I guess you haven't used an iPhone…?" I sighed. 'Who hasn't used one? Maybe he must be one of those old fashion guys…' I thought, as I selected 'Phone' from my second page and opened the keyboard. I tried to ignore the looks he was giving me. It was as if I was dialing something onto a piece of wood. "What's the number? Just put it in here."

He took it hesitantly, and then dialed a number. I suddenly felt rather fidgety. I hate when people hold my phone… even my friends… He held the phone to his ear… What is he was like a time traveler, like in _The Time Travelers Wife_? Or maybe like the guy in _Jump_. Or Prehaps- I shook my head. None of that stuff was real. This was the real world. Not some fantasy land...

A few seconds later, he handed it back to me.

"It told me the number wasn't in service…" He said rather shyly.

"Do you have any way of getting home?" I asked. By looks of it, the answer was certainly 'no'. When he shook his head, I just sighed. He seemed like a good guy… And my family always said I had a great instinct with people, so they trusted people I was friends with. And this guy – Matthew – seemed like a trustworthy guy… "I'll talk to my mum… she might let you stay for a while…"

He stared at me with complete and utter shock.

"W-Why do you want to help me?"

What an odd question… but I guess lots of people would ask that. There are plenty of generous and kind people out there, and I am certainly not one of them, but sometimes they just weren't around...

"Well, I guess it's the right thing to do. Any person who as a consious as horrible as mine would… And I think you're a pretty cool guy, Matthew."

He blinked up at me, and then smiled. "Really?"

My own reaction reminded me of an anime character. His face was so cute… I just couldn't say anything… I just KNEW my face had erupted into flames.

"Y-yeah… I don't know how many other people are eager to help complete strangers… but you have to keep your mind open… I guess…" I was looking down… I barely realized that he had picked up the polar bear. "Just for a little while, anyway… 'Till you can figure it out…"

Kumajirou, who I supposed was his bear (That talks!) looked between us.

"Who are you guys?"

I groaned. This was going to be a very long day.

**And there is my first chapter! What did you think? Please let me know! ^^ **


	3. First day of school!

Has anyone ever heard of the 'Hetalia Unit' fics? Some are actually quite good. I LOVELOVELOVE some of them! [tooooootaly forget the titles~!]

Anyway… I'm back mofos! Muwahahahahaaa! We're gonna have some other countries in this ('cause I think it'd be boring if it were just Canada and Prussia…) and they come into play in this chapter… ["spoiler much?" "Shutup! I knooowz!"]

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>'*yawn* screw mornings.' Can't you tell I'm such a morning person? The time I had spent with Gilbert was… interesting. Especially when we both heard something inappropriate; that was fun. But now we were on our way to school, somehow Gil had gotten enrolled at the same school as I did. The only way we knew this was from the suspicious letter in the mailbox on Sunday, all it said was<p>

_"Gilbert Bieschmidt,_

_ You have been enrolled at the local public high school, LHS. You can start attending classes February 27__th__, 2012."_

Yeah, it was also creepy to see that Gil had my schedule! He had the same schedule, down to the letter, as me; and I flipped my sh*t at that. What were the chances? It was like someone was stalking me… sheisse!

"Are you ok?" Gilbert's voice brought me out of my trance as we reached the next stop, the one Sammy-chan got on at.

"Sheisse! Now I have to make her sit somewhere else!" I groaned quietly as the students started to board the bus; Sam following almost robotically from early morning drowsiness. She looked over at me and I put up one hand while whispering "Gomen" and bowing slightly.

"Uhmm… vhat did you say?" he asked me as the bus came to life once again, and started to roll down the road.

"Hmm? Oh, I was saying sorry to Sammy-chan, since she usually sits next to me in the morning." I explained while trying to hold back another yawn.

"No, I meant before that. I thought I heard you curse in German." He said yawning again; clearly we both weren't morning people.

"Oh, yeah. I swear in German, English, and Japanese to confuse people. Plus my parental figures can't understand it, so they won't get angry. *yawn* Bloody hell, I hate mornings."

"Same here."

We both sat in silence from then on; not talking unless words needed to be said. Finally the school appeared to the right of the bus, and I readjusted how I sat and pulled my backpack further onto my lap as I waited for the driver to stop. Of course Gil looked at me funny before noticing what was going on; luckily I had some money to buy something to wake the both of us up.

When I had finally entered the school, I went down towards the Cosmo* room to wait for Sam at her locker.

"Hey Sammy-chan~!" I sang as she approached with another person; I thought that they were going to walk by or I was blocking their locker, so I moved out of the way, but was surprised when she stopped with Sam. I was even more surprise when Gil had finally taken into account of his surroundings, and shouted at the sight of her.

"V-Vhat are you doing here?" he demanded in a quieter tone.

"I was enrolled at this school for some reason. What about you?" she replied looking like she was gonna hit him with something.

"I-I…"

"He was enrolled into this school too." I interrupted to try to dissolve the situation. "This is Gilbert Beilschmidt, he's living with me for the moment; I'm Rebekah Knox. I found him on the road on Saturday. Moron." I had whispered the last part as I introduced Gil to the girls standing in front of us.

"Nice to meet you Gilbert. I'm Samantha Micheals and this is Elizabeta Héderváry." Sam introduced herself and her friend to the both of us.

'Oh this day's gonna be fun.' A maniacal laugh rang through my head as I thought of the new ways to bug the Prussian teen. In all of the time I've spent with Gil, about two days, I've always seen that cocky grin, but now I saw a gleam of fright sparkle in his scarlet eyes. 'Very, very fun.' The laugh rang again as a sly smirk managed to slide its way into my drowsy expression.

Sam noticed this and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh noo~thing." I replied abnormally cheerfully before swaying slightly and putting my hand lightly against a locker to steady myself. "*yawn* nnnn… I'm gonna get some caffeine." I mumbled as I walked to the main doors. Looking back at Gil I called out "Come come ma lad! We're goin' on an adventure!" He looked at me like I was mental and stalked after were I had disappeared around the corner.

"Should we meet at the art room?" Sam called to us.

"Yeah! We'll meet you two there!"

Gilbert and I decided to get hot chocolate from the cafeteria; unfortunately it had been a chilly day, so we had to wait in line to get our warm sugar rush. We started to make our way to the art room, cups half empty, but the bell signalling students to rush to their classes sounded throughout the halls.

"K'SO! We have ta get to Social!" I cursed as I grabbed Gilbert's empty hand and raced against the waves of students in the same predicament. When we reached the room, it had a few students in it, but the teacher wasn't there.

"*sigh* We beat the bell."

"So uh… where am I going to sit?" Gil asked me as he looked around at the occupied desks.

"Right… guess you'll have to talk to Mr. Spring. He's pretty cool, and speaks German and Spanish." I stated slightly bored as the teacher walked in. 'Speak of the devil…' "That's him right there; just tell him that you're a new student."

I watched in curiosity as Gil walked casually up to Mr. Spring and began speaking to him in perfect German, which my mind had blown up at. I had tried to understand what was going on with what little [and I mean LITTLE] German I knew, but just sat back and thought about my failure. Shortly after, Gil sat down in the desk next to mine and flashed his signature grin as the girl who usually sits there walked up with a questionable look.

"Why is he-"she began. "Kathrin, I'm moving you to the desk by Daniel." Mr. Spring interrupted as he walked up to begin class. Later I would get a translation and an answer to why he was next to me in every class; apparently he told the teachers that he would be able to catch up faster if he was seated next to someone he knew, and that was me.

* * *

><p>Morning classes progressed regularly, and since it was a Monday, we had double Social. Finally lunch time had slithered its way through the hours to greet us with open arms and growling stomachs. I quickly sent a text to Onee-chan to ask where we were gonna sit and she replied shortly after with "cafe", so Gilbert and I walked over there. We found them shortly, but there was a blond boy standing near Larissa while holding a polar bear stuffy.<p>

"Hey! Who's your friend?" I asked while creeping slightly behind the both of them, causing Larissa and the boy to jump slightly and whip their heads around to see us looking cheery.

"Haven't I asked you to stop doing that? It's weird! And you scare me every time! You know how much of a chicken I am…" she practically yelled while turning back to watch the timer on the microwave.

"Yeah, but it's funny every time! Anyway, who's your friend? Oh, this is Gilbert BTDubz…"

"Hi Gilbert, this is Matthew, he's hanging out with me since he's new in school and we have the same classes."

"You too? That's really weird, how could a complete stranger have the same schedule as us? Maybe someone's stalking us… like the Black Organization*! Oh sh*t, we're royally screwed!" I said; face palming at the last comment.

"Don't think like that Imouto-chan. The chances are slim, but I know you'd fangirl over Gin* if you saw him."

"HELL YEAH I WOULD! But he would be there to KILL MEE! From what I understand, dying's not fun."

We talked about what's going on in the world for a little while longer, all the while Gilbert and Matthew stared at us like we were crazy. Finally someone had to stop us before we freaked the boys out too much, and that would be Sammy-chan and Elizebeta, along with Jade and another stranger. I saw them sit down with us and I had to ask.

"Is everyone finding another person randomly, or am I just going crazy? 'Cause if I am, it would defiantly explain some things…"

"You're already crazy," Gee, thanks Onee-chan. "Jade, would you like to introduce yourselves?" Onee-chan said to no one in particular as she gestured to the teen that looked like he had a pole up his ass.

"Sure, this is Arthur Kirkland. Arthur, this is Samantha, Larissa, and Rebekah. I don't know the other three though." Jade told him, pointing to each person in turn as she set her backpack on the floor and sat in one of the available chairs.

"Don't worry about it, I already know who the others are. Thank you for the introduction." He said with a British accent, a very prominent accent if a may add.

"Ok, it seems like all of you have no bloody clue where you are, but you all know each other. That seems a little suspicious to me personally. Especially since I had to save this dummkopf from being run over." I stated a bit prissier then intended as I looked at the strangers in turn. "Would anyone like to explain?" I asked while giving them all an apologetic look.

"You dragged him out of the road? While a car was coming? WH- I- NN- WHE- HOW- EHH?" oh Larissa, why do you have to worry about the little things? Well, in retrospect, it's not that little… neh.

"Yeah, the moron was sitting in the middle of the road when I was "working". I saw the car and came to the rescue. Not that big of a deal, right?" my tone stayed nonchalant as I told everyone this, getting some interesting looks from the people around Gil and I. the silence was a little awkward [gay baby! Yay!], until I heard Arthur mutter something that sounded like "…bloody git…" and "…damn Prussia…" I turned to him with a now curious look and politely asked, "Um, what did you say?"

"Oh! Nothing love." Arthur replied hastily. 'Wait; did he just call me… love? Creeeeeeeeeeeeepyyy…'

"Soo… uhh… explination? Or… *brriiiiiing* AH! Bloody bell! *sigh* Come on ma lad, time for LA." I picked up my backpack and lugged him and it up to the D 300 section of the school for some pleasant reading.

* * *

><p>I'M SOOOOOOOO SOOORRY THAT THIS IS LAAAATE! *bows for forgiveness* GOMENESAAAAIIIII!<p>

Well, Onee-chan's gonna write the afternoon chapter, and we split the backround stories between the two of us, their gonna come into play sometime [we originally planned to write a few during the lunch hour, but our lunch 'hour' is more like lunch '20 minutes'… I made it realistic! *sigh, facepalm*]

*In case anyone doesn't know, 'Cosmo' is short for 'Cosmetology'. That's what the lower hallway is known for.

*HAHA! Detective Conan references! And yes, if I saw Gin, I would fangirl over him… while running for my life… ^-^"

HOPEFULLY Onee-chan has the next chapter up soon! But if not, then at least I got this done.

and the reason I can't update regularly is 'cause I got pissed off at my princess of a little brother and accidently broke my step-dad's laptop. So now my brother has mine… [the little stuck up sh*t]

soooo yeeeahhh… I'll try to update whenever possible! I promise that! But it won't be often…

AND! I have to buy the new computer! So I _**can't**_ go to Otacon…fest… WHATEVER! The fact is I won't be able to go to my first anime convention AGAIN! [I swear, the world hates me… TT^TT ]

And since we haven't been getting a lot of these, I'm gonna borrow an idea from memoranda…

CANADA KISSES FOR ALL WHO REVIEW! Who's got maple syyruup~?

Canada: … Maple?...


	4. Lockdown

**My Second chapter so far! Please enjoy and sorry about the long wait! **

**~Larissa**

Today had proven to be a very interesting day so far.

For one, I was obviously not the first person to have found someone stranded in an unknown place. Instead, Samantha, Rebekah, and Jade… And besides that, there were many unknown faces walking around school… I wasn't sure about anyone else; but Matthew seemed to know them. On the other side, none of the others seemed to know or see Matthew.

"Larissa?" Matthew's voice dragged me from my thoughts. I looked up at him.

"Uh huh?" I asked, clueless to what was going on. He pointed at his schedule.

"Where is our social class?" I blink in shock, than blushed.

"Shit!" I swore under my breath, "I zoned out! Let's go!"

I led the way towards the classroom that happened to be on the complete opposite side of the school. We arrived before the bell rang, but we were out of breath and panting. The teacher, Ms. Baum, shot us a smile as we entered. She was always fun (*coughmyfavoriteteachercough*) since I had her last year.

I followed Matthew as he walked up and introduced himself. About halfway through, he began drifted into French. He had done this many times over the weekend at my house, but instead of shocked and clueless looks, Ms. Baum replied in perfect French.

She was also the French immersion teacher.

Since we had no assigned seating plan, Matthew and I crashed in the front row. A few minutes later, Ms. Baum started class, which turned out to be yet another power point presentation.

I fell asleep, waking up only briefly to hear something about "Globalization… Anglocentrism… African Slaves…" but lost most of the rest.

Then the bell rang, waking me from my semi deep slumber. I looked up confused, only to find Matthew sitting there laughing at me.

"What! I pouted, glaring at him as I gathered my stuff.

"You're just funny," He said, then turned and headed out the door. I quickly followed him. "What do we have ne-."

He was cut off as a loud RIIING issued from my pocket.

We both jumped. Matthew still eyed the device wearily.

_Skipping last period. Wanna join us? _The text was from Imouto-chan… Well… It was just gym…

Without really thinking, I texted back a quick affirmative. _Sure. The usual? _

I grabbed Matthew's hand.

"There's been a change of plans," I told him, "We are gonna skip with Rebekah and Gilbert."

Matthew and I had found we were equally stubborn, so we made an agreement that the one who brings in up wins. That means we were skipping.

I dragged him down the hallways; until we reached the hallway Imouto-chan and Gilbert were sitting at, waiting for us. Imouto-chan had that plain evil smirk on her face. She rarely managed to get me to skip. I sat down beside Imouto-chan, and Matthew sat down beside me, eying the German teenager wearily.

"So how'd you two meet?" Imouto-chan asked. I turned tomato red.

"Errr… Mine was much less heroic than yours…" Matthew gave a small laugh beside me. "I kinda… tripped over Matthew. I didn't see him, and… yeah…"

Rebekah and Gilbert broke into hysterical laughter at this.

"You didn't see him?" Gilbert mocked, and for the very first time, I saw Matthew glare.

"Speak for yourself, you asshole!" He hissed at Gilbert. Gilbert just raised his eyebrows and sat back. After that, we simply dropped the whole topic. Matthew seemed to revert back to his usual self.

We sat there and chatted for most of the 'free' period. Gilbert was loud and obnoxious. He had a creepy smile that scared me a bit, but other than that, he wasn't too bad at all. Matthew rarely spoke, but sometimes looked at Gilbert nervously.

"I'm so thirsty…" I complained, looking at Imouto-chan. It was about halfway through the period. "You want anything to drink?"

"Sure!" We stood up abruptly and began walking down the hall, leaving the two boys to jump up and scurry after us.

Suddenly, about halfway down the hallway, a loud ringing issued through the halls.

Rebekah and I swore under our breath, while the boys just looked freaked out.

"Shitshitshitshitshit!" I muttered, thinking quickly and grabbing the back of Matthew's shirt, and dragging him into the washroom. The girl's washroom.

Gilbert seemed to complain about something, but a minute later, he and Imouto-chan joined us.

"What's going on?" Canada asked, staring wide eyed at us.

"Lockdown," I quickly explained, "If there is danger to students or something, like a stranger bringing a gun to school… the school literally locks down and the teachers close all the doors… I don't think this is a drill…"

Both Imouto-Chan and I pulled out our phones, texting friends in other classes, trying to find answers. Matthew and Gilbert looked a little bit freaked out, but mainly calm about the situation.

"Okay, so Alison just texted back…" I muttered. "She says "From what I've heard it's a student. He has a gun…" and then Maddie says that "I think they were taking about a bomber jacket or something"."

Gee, that was just loads of help! I was too absorbed in texting to see Matthew's face light up, and Gilbert looking extremely pissed.

"This is really freaky!" I sighed, but Rebekah just laughed.

"Well we can lock the door…"

I face palmed. "Right… I'll do it… just wait… I want to check if there are any students in the halls."

I made my way towards the bathroom door, slowly opening it and peeked out.

"K-Keandra?" I gasped. Keandra looked up, and grinned at me. Beside he was a teenage boy I had never met before. He looked quite a bit like Matthew… Except he was looking around alert, as if searching for something or someone.

"Oh hey Larissa, are you skipping too?" I glared at her.

"Oh no, I just enjoy spending quality time with the toilets!" I muttered sarcastically. "We are in lockdown, get in here…!"

"Fine…" She dragged the Matthew look-alike into the bathroom, and I locked the door behind us. I turned around to see the oddest sight.

The teenage stranger had latched himself onto Matthew, almost protectively, and was shooting death glares at Gilbert. Imouto-chan was staring at me in disbelief, and Keandra was just looking around in confusion.

"Oh God Mattie! It's so good to see you! I'm glad you're safe… I was so freaked out when I landed up here… But of course I have to be the hero… Anyway… The commies are here… I know it… I saw R- Ivan just a while ago, walking around with some girl."

"Yes, Alfred, now relax, okay? Calm down."

"LARISSA!" Rebekah snapped at me, drawing me away from the two teens. "You brought the kid with the gun here?"

"What do you mean…?" I asked, staring at her blankly.

"Bomber jacket? Student?" She said, pointing to the teen. My mouth dropped into an 'o'.

"That's what a Bomber Jacket looks like?" I said. I had never seen one before…

"That is beside the point!" Bekki muttered.

"Well, he knows Matthew, so he can't be too bad," I argued. I turned to the three teens. In the few seconds our eyes had wondered, Alfred had attacked Gilbert, and Matthew was just watching.

"ENOUGH!" Imouto-chan yelled, causing them to come to a standstill.

"Matthew, how do you know… Err… Alfred?" I asked as politely as possible, trying to avoid looking at the teen that was currently carrying a gun.

"Alfred is my older brother," Matthew explained. I nodded, that made sense… Matthew turned to Alfred, "Arthur and Elizabeth are here as well. I think I might have seen Francis, Ivan, Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig and Yao here too."

Alfred's jaw dropped. So did Gilbert's.

"Bruder is here? Ludwig?" He said, jumping towards Matthew eagerly, his eyes practically glowing in happiness. Before I could register what was happening, Alfred had whipped out his gun and was pointing it at Gilbert.

"Don't go near my brother, you Nazi Bastard," Alfred said, eyes narrowed towards the German teen.

Keandra and I gasped, and I bit my lip, not sure what to do. I heard Imouto-chan give a small, angry growl. The next thing I knew, she had hit Alfred over the back of the head.

"Don't you dare say things like that?" Imouto-chan hissed. "That's racist! Just because he is German, do you know what those people went through? My own Grandmother had to flee Germany! It's not like they WANT to go through that shit!"

Gilbert, Matthew and Alfred all looked shocked. Gilbert looked down, looking kind of ashamed. Alfred just quailed under a look from Imouto-chan and Matthew and put the gun away, sulking in the corner. The silence was awkward for a while after that, at least until the warning bell turned off, and the bell indicating the end of school rang.

Almost instantly, Imouto-chan stormed off with Gilbert, due to anger and a need to catch the bus.

Keandra and I left at the same time. Both of us had rides to pick up.

"Text me, kay?" I nodded.

"Same, I wanna know how you found Alfred…" I glared at the boy for a brief minute, before taking off with Matthew. Alfred said goodbye, but Matthew was too deep in thought to care about anything at the moment…

There was one thing I learned for sure today.

As long as Matthew and the others were around, I would never have a normal, relaxing day again.


	5. Unintentional Revenge

I'm back! [But don't tell my mother!]

Haha! Yeeaah… I'm not supposed to be doing this but… I'M A SNEAKY ASS MOFO! I'll try to update as much as possible! But I make NO PROMISES! [Probably just get Onee-chan to update for meh…]

Before I get to the new chapter… I just want your [the reader's] opinion on something.

If you have a "job" of some sort, and you wanted to quit because you really didn't wanna work such a sh*ty job 'cause all the money you got was taken away because your being punished for your little brother being a stuck up, narcissistic, self-centered douche! And you can't because your ever so b*tchy mother says "you can't quit because you tried to get out of it this week and I don't give two sh*ts about the reason" EVEN THOUGH your calves have been practically throbbing with pain for over 3 weeks now [and you have no bloody clue as to why!] thus why you tried to hide the flyers somewhere where you could dispose of them later but you knew you were gonna feel guilty but decided to suck it up like you do in almost every other situation with almost every other emotion…!

So, do you think this is fair? [Sorry for the rant…] please review and tell me YOUR opinion to this~

[NOW it's chapter time~]

It was Thursday… bloody freaking Thursday… and I was STILL pissed off at Alfred for saying that about Gilbert. Yeah, I'd taken it to heart, but only because I'm proud of my German heritage whether they started WW2 or not. Stupid Alfred just had to make me get angry over something like that! [And I'm pissed over double Dra~ma~… but that doesn't count at the moment] The point is! I'm still pissed at him and I need to take it out on something before I snap.

Ooh! Guess what Onee-chan was holding~!

"FOOOOOTBAAAALLL! Yay! You remembered it this time!" I nearly shouted, a grin slapping the annoyed smirk off my face as I set my shimmering gray eyes on the ball in her hands.

"Yes, I brought my soccer ball to school." Larissa sighed as both Mattie and herself sat down in our school's cafeteria next to where Gil and I sat with Jade and Arthur [though Al and I have settled for calling him Iggy, much to his distaste]. Wait, you probably thought that I meant AMERICAN football, right? Yeah, no. I like European football, more commonly known as 'soccer' in North America.

"YES! I can show off my awesome keeper skills! Haha! This is gonna be an awesome day!" I cheered at the thought and nearly fist pumped in practice. "Football! Football! Football!" I continued to chant, much to most peoples dissatisfaction, as a [hated] loud mouthed American ran toward us after hearing the word.

"Did someone say football?" said person nearly yelled at us as he amazingly stopped right at the edge of the table; I thought he was gonna run into it personally.

"Yep~ 'Rissa brought her ball! And we're most likely playing at lunch! Ah~ this day just got better…" when I finished this statement, I had calmed down enough to be considered 'normal'.

"Woot! I'm pro at the sport! Hahaha! I bet my team will get the most touchdowns!" Alfred shouted again.

"T-touchdowns? Don't you mean goals? This is football we're talking about right? European football, nothing else." The look I gave him at that statement was one you would give to someone who had grown 2 extra heads and had multiplied there limbs. His clearly confused expression was almost hysterical to look at. "It's known as soccer in North America." I tried extremely hard to hide the snicker that I wanted to let lose as the American's ignorance.

The bell rang just as Alfred opened his mouth to reply.

"So I'll meet you all at the field at lunch, or should we meet up somewhere to deal with lunches?" I asked as everyone who had stuff out started to pack up.

"We'll meet here then go to the field." Larissa said as she finished zipping up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. I was about to agree when Keandra spoke up.

"I've got stuff to do at lunch." She stated apologetically as we headed down the hall.

"It's ok. We can take Al off your hands if you want." I stopped by the main hallway to wait for an answer.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"No problem… America." I giggled at the last part 'cause I happen to be anime obsessed. I would have noticed Alfred tense up at that statement, if I had not already started turning away. Now, I may want to explain some things before you get confused. Onee-chan and I love the show Hetalia, and have dubbed the members of our group different characters. Larissa's Canada, Keandra's America, Jade's England, Sammy-chan is Hungary, I'm the awesome Prussia, and Nephi [our dude friend] is Switzerland [his little brother's Liechtenstein]. Yeah, we refer to each other as the characters and get into argument's about who's more awesome [that'd be me BTDubz!]. Larissa's also tagged other people with characters, like Watson [her last name] is Russia… though I don't see how. 'It's a little ironic that these strangers act a lot like the characters.' The thought floated into my mind and disappeared as quickly as it had popped up.

'Hmm… Jade found Iggy on her door step asking where he was on Sunday. Sam saw Elizabeta walking aimlessly in the park near our houses on Friday. Nephi was stopping Vash from shooting someone on Sunday, and Keandra found Alfred walking down a road on Friday. These strangers were all found on different days of the weekend, and in different places. Never to close to each other, with the exception of Gil, Elizabeta, and Iggy since Jade, Sam, and I live close to the each other. Though, it does seem strange that Gill and the others are like the Hetalia characters… guess there really ARE people who can pull off bad ass cosplay~! Hahaha! *sigh* wait, was that out loud?' I snapped out of my thought to look around the room and focus back at what we were talking about. The strange looks I got from a few people around me, the teacher included, told me that yes, that sigh wasn't in my head, and it was quite loud. 'Ah Social Studies, why is it so easy to zone out in the class? Neh… I don't really care.'

"So vat vere you thinking about in Social?" Gil asked as we walked towards the cafeteria for a second time that day.

"Uh, how'd you know I was thinking about something?" I questioned with a nervous tone. Clearly, I had been caught not paying attention when I tried so hard to look attentive.

"You know vat I'm talking about. You were spacing out in Social ven ve vere supposed to be reading about the chapter." His ever questionable laugh echoed through the air with strange looks coming from the people around us in the bustling lunchroom when they heard him.

"Oh that! Hahaha! I was just thinking about you guys, and how we all met. It seems like so long ago; even though it hasn't even been a week." We waited at the doors for Al to show up, while looking around the room for the others. They were all standing near the line up for food when the before mentioned person showed up loudly. With everyone in a collected group, we headed toward the soccer field at the back of the school by the parking lot.

Once everyone had settled down and completed their respective lunches, we had a little less than 30 minutes to play a game against each other. The teams were easily divided; Sam, Gil, Matthew, and myself against Al, Elizabeta, and Larissa; Arthur and Jade were sitting out for today. The other team got first kick since they had less people, though I didn't expect Gil to do much while we were playing. We all had differing poker faces on as the game started, and what a game it was! Everyone, and yes EVERYONE, played their best in our friendly little game, and I kept thinking that these people would make the best team if we all banded together.

The final 5 minutes before the bell where upon us as I made a drastic move.

"GIL! Get in the net! Mattie, don't let the ball past! And Sam, rush them as my support!" I yelled to my teammates from my defensive end of the field as we switched around our positions. I gladly stopped and reflected the ball's trajectory as I ran my fastest at Alfred, the other keeper. Swiftly dodging left and right, I made my way to the final opponent I had for the game winning goal. Time seemed to stretch on for everyone as I closed in on my target and gathered a dangerously powerful amount of strength in my right leg as I prepared to shoot the ball through the metal poles.

Everyone stopped as I bent my knee, and lashed out all the anger I had built up over past few days in the one quick, unrelenting kick that had a path straight and true through an open section of the net. Little did I expect Alfred to run towards the ball get one last heroic save before the bell, but the ball was moving to fast for him to realize that he couldn't move his arms up in time to block the unintentional attack.

WHAM! I could have sworn that I hear a faint cracking sound as the soccer ball hit Al in the nose; bouncing off and landed near to him on the greenish brown grass behind the goal posts. It had gone clean through after landing a hit on my former enemy.

"HOLY SHEISSE! DUDE! ARE YOU OK?" I yelled at Alfred as we all ran towards him. His nose was bleeding pretty badly as he lay on the ground, disoriented and semi unconscious; luckily I had a bandana in my pocket to use as gauze for the moment. I shoved the black cloth to his face and hoisted him into a sitting position with the help of Matthew. He just stared at nothing for a few moments as we all tried to gain his attention again.

"Dude, dude! Come on Al! Snap out of it! Heeey! You there, anyone home? Aaaaaallll! Holy hell, I think I broke him… " I yelled at him along with the multiple other things that the others were shouting at him.

"Uhhh… what the hell just happened?" he asked as he came back to reality, and I checked to see if the bleeding had stopped [it hadn't…].

"Ahaha…! Weeellll… I kinda just went all 'Kamei Hamei Ha Starlight Shattering Kick' on your ass, or should I say, on your face… Look, I'm suuuper sorry dude! I didn't mean to kick it that hard! And I didn't expect you to jump in front of it at the last moment! I'm sooooo sorry!" the nervousness of his reaction was clearly prominent in my voice as I explained and we waited for his response.

"That was one hell of a kick! You gotta teach me how to do that sometime!" back to his old self in 30 seconds flat. I think that was a new record… and I bet that you could imagine the group face palm at the statement.

"We should really get you to the counselling office!" Larissa said as basically everyone else shook their heads in agreement. Gil took Mattie's place on Al's left side as we lifted him up, with an arm on mine and Gil's shoulders, and practically dragged him into the school; luckily for us, the back doors in which we exited from were locked, so we dragged him towards the front doors and into the building. I wasn't impressed. The entire time that I was supporting him with one arm, I was still holding the even darker, and bloody, black bandana to his bleeding cartilage. The counselling office was just a few steps away as the bell to end lunch rang through out the halls.

"K'so! *sigh* Gil, could you tell the teacher that something happened at lunch and I'll be in the counselling office if he needs me. I'll stay with Alfred and get them to call into his next class to excuse him." I pulled Al off of my partner's body and nearly collapsed as all of the taller teen's weight crashed onto my slightly worn out form. 'Holy sh*t! This kid's heavy for someone who looks so thin!'

"No, you should go to class." Elizabeta insisted as she tried to pry him off of me.

"It's ok. I was the one who hit him, even if it was an accident. I just think that I should be here to make sure he's ok." The last bell rang and everyone scrambled to their classes as I was left to pull Al into the office. Fortunately, there was one of the counsellors standing near the door when we entered, and assisted me in cleaning up Al and calling to excuse him from the next two classes.

"I've got him all patched up honey, why don't you go to class?" the teacher nearly demanded as I sat down next to the sleeping form on the bed.

"No, I want to be here when he wakes up. This kind of was my fault anyway." I told her, wondering who had custody over my backpack at the moment.

"So you hit Alfred intentionally?" her sweet, calming, casual tone had turned 180 at my statement.

"NO! Not intentionally! We were just playing a simple game of soccer with some friends and I kicked he ball a little to hard. Alfred went to save it and got hit." I was praying that I wouldn't get a suspension as I explained the situation quickly and clearly. She had excepted the answer I had given to her, but was most likely going to come back and ask Al for his side of the story when he woke up. A few moments later, as I was just getting into a thoughtful trance, the drama teacher walked in the dark room with a distraught Gilbert trailing behind him. He caught sight of our two shadowy figures and seemed to relax a little.

"So it seems that you weren't skipping my class again." He said in a quiet, authoritative tone.

"No, I'm just looking out for a friend, and trying to quell my guilt." I looked back at the sleeping teen for a moment, his chest steadily rising and falling, before looking back to the visitors and continuing. "You can tell me what I'm missing, and I'll try to catch up at home."

The teacher thought for a moment before replying. "Today's just a game day, but I would like it if you showed up to class more. We're going to be starting stage fighting soon, so be ready to fight with swords." I nodded in reply and suppressed a giggle as I watched Gil silently celebrate outside of the door frame. They both returned to class, and I returned to my thoughts a few seconds later.

'Today had been a relatively lax day, considering what had happened over the weekend, even with Al lying unconscious next to me. Nothing really big ever happens here, or up north… nothing really ever happens… *sigh* Canada's too boring of a place to live in, or maybe it's the youth nowadays… nnn, what ever. If we've screwed up the world, then I'm not surprised… it seemed inevitable. I wonder…' my thoughts trailed off onto random subjects as time whizzed past as the end of fourth period crept closer and closer. I felt as though I had forgotten something about the day as Alfred stirring on the bed snapped my mind back to reality and I yawned. 'Hmm, guess I must've stopped breathing again.*'

"Hey, you awake?" I asked carefully as he sat himself up and tried to recall what had happened over the past hour.

"Mmm… yeah. What happened again?" the sentence was slightly slurred with sleep, causing a small chuckle to wiggle its way from between my lips.

"You tried to be a hero during soccer and got your nose smashed into your face by accident. Sorry for that…"

"Ah, it's nothing to get worked up about. I'm still ok! And no one's hurt to badly, right?" his energetic aura slyly appeared around him as the drowsiness wore off. The shrill shriek of the bell totally ruined our moment when it rang, and he tried to jump up to go to LA. I stopped him, knowing that he'd either be dizzy or someone else would stop him as soon as he exited the room.

"Mr. Jones, I see that your awake." Oh bloody ficken great! It was b**chy chick*. The only counsellor that'd make you want to kill yourself because every time she talks the students, she talks to them like they're idiots. Not just that. She also makes you feel like you've done something wrong. Yeah, I hate her personally, and I think her and my math teacher are teaming up to take over the world…

"Yeah, just woke up a second ago. And we've gotta get to LA." He said as he grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of there, gladly I complied since I got to be farther away from her.

"Hold on! Where do you think your going? You're excused from your next mod*, so why don't you lie down and rest. Becca can get to her next class by herself." She insisted. 'Did you just say what I think you said?' I thought at her with an annoyed look. 'You DID NOT just call me Becca! B**ch, I'm gonna kill you!*'

"Why don't you let Al go to class if he wants too? I'll watch over him if it's necessary, and I think we came here for the bleeding, which has clearly stopped." I tried so bloody hard not to sound pissed off at her as I backed up Al's earlier statement, and started towards the door again. "Come on Al, if you still feel sick, then we'll come back here, 'kay?" We left without an answer and nearly ran to and up the stairs so that we weren't late, but the classroom door had a note on it from the teacher.

'_Assembly in the large gym. Attendance will be taken before it starts, so no skipping. I'll be by the office doors for you to check in when you arrive.'_ Was what the note said as we raced back down the hall and stairs to find our teacher. She was standing, as previously stated, by the office doors, waiting for her students to be checked off the list. She saw us and waved, sending an 'I know you're here' mental message as we shuffled along with the other early students.

Larissa, Sam, Jade, Keandra, Elizabeta, and the other boys found our seats with the other grade 10s and sat around us as the lights were turned off and multiple videos got set up on the laptop connected to a projector; all the while, crappy new age pop music blared over the speakers.

The pep rally was based off The Hunger Games, and was relatively boring, except for when one of the competitors over shot his landing and rolled off the pole vault bag to land on a confused and tomato red Larissa. We all laughed at it as the guy nearly begged for forgives and Larissa brushed it off as nothing. The rally flew by in a flurry of colour, candy, and new school events before the student population was let out early for the day. We all stood in the hallway talking like good friends as I looked at the bulletin board/calendar to the groups left and I saw a certain school name. Putting 2 and 2 together, I got Larissa's attention and said one of the dirtiest things.

"Hey 'Rissa, you went to St. Francis right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Hehe… it's your Papa*!" she looked over at the name as I covered the beginning half of the name and finished my thought. "Haha! You were in your Papa!" and with that said, I burst out into hysterical laughter at Larissa's face as it turned to that lovely embarrassed tomato red again.

It took a few moments before she stole my fox hat and shouted "NO FRANADA!" before running off. I didn't chase after because of the fact that I was still trying to breathe while laughing, and the confused looks from some of the others left me to explain 'Franada'.

"Haha… Franada is the… hehe… romantic… hahaha… relationship between… hehe… France and Canada… hehe… from Hetalia… haha~!" I managed to get out before noticing some of the others faces heat up to the same colour as Larissa's and I burst out into more giggles and laughter that could put the Undertaker to shame. This lasted a while before Onee-chan came back, and the bell rang, telling myself and 5 others that we needed to get to the buses. I calmed down and slipped my hat back on all while Gil dragged me by the arm to the back parking lot. Nothing much else happened as we sat in our usual front row seat and waited for the 20 minute ride home, though I vaguely remember stopping in the hall for something.

"Gil, did you almost faint in Drama today?"

"Vat vould make you say that?"

"Well, I kinda remember the teacher stopping you and asking you something in the hall."

"Damn, I thought you vere laughing to hard to hear us. *sigh* Yeah, I just felt a little light headed is all. It's not something to make a big deal over, so just forget about it." I nodded and started to stare out the window as the bus pulled into motion.

Looking back, I only wish that I hadn't disregarded what I had been told about that class.

SUSPE~NCE! Haha! Larissa and I have very eeeeviiilll things planned for our lovely *coughunfortunatecough* countries. And we'll finally put our [my otaku] minds to the test in the following week as we discover something about our strange visitors!

So the file name for this chapter originally made it sound like a porno….. No, I will not be posting it as such… plus I'm using Microsoft Word 2003 instead of its 2010 counter part in case this is a little funny when I post it… [Hopefully it's not!] And any grammar mistakes can be blamed on the sh*tty gummy keyboard I'm using…

Sorry that the last part's rushed! And 10 points to who ever can tell me where the Undertaker's from! [plus one interesting event/fact about him maybe?]

* sometimes when I zone out or think about something or really get into a book I'm reading, I subconsciously stop breathing….. haven't passed out yet…..

* oh how I loath this person!

* mod = module… though almost everyone calls them periods. And no one REALLY considers adviser a period! It's just a waste of time!

* I detest the name Becca!

*reference to the earlier statement about our personalities and Hetalia characters… I just like to bug her about her Papa… and the whole "you were in your Papa" thing actually happened at school after a pep rally. It was SOO funny!

I forgot! Canada kisses for… Rosebud1296 and crumbthief! And a special Maple kiss for . for giving my Onee-chan her first review! [and it's awesome!] I'll try to say these at the beginning of the chapter from now on, 'kay?

Prussia kisses for this chapter's reviewers! ICH LEIBE DICH to all of you who do!

One as thing! [shameless self advertisement in 3…2…1…] I'm writing my own ending for Larissa's Demon in Me [read it! It's awesome~!], but she's still gonna write her own. And so I purpose the following question… whose writing style do you guys and gals like better? Mine? Or Larissa's? [this may turn into a poll later…] please answer~!

Gute Nacht! [since I have to go to bed…..]


End file.
